Mientras dormías
by Raike
Summary: Shaka ama observar a Aioria mientras duerme... porque puede recordar así los sentimientos que le hacen despertar junto a él todos los días.


**MIENTRAS DORMÍAS**

****

Te miro descansar plácidamente a mi lado.

Tu respiración pausada, tus ojos cerrados, tu cabello castaño cayendo delicadamente sobre tu frente. Sonrío mientras mis dedos delinean cariñosamente tu figura, pálida piel contra ese perfecto bronceado, delicadeza contra la fogosidad con la cual me tomas cada noche.

No recuerdo la fecha exacta en la cual tu y yo nos convertimos en la estable pareja que todos conocen. ¿La verdad? Eso no me importa… A tu lado las fechas no existen, cada día es una fiesta, una celebración de tenerte a mi lado. ¿Aniversarios? No, no creo en eso… ¿para qué celebrar una vez al año el amor que nos tenemos si lo hacemos todos los días?

No.

Contigo aprendí que la felicidad es algo que se disfruta minuto a minuto, que cae poco a poco dentro de nosotros, que nunca nos hartamos de ella. Las yemas de mis dedos rozan tu frente, me encanta sentir la suavidad de tu piel, tu cabello, eres tan fuerte y a la vez tan hermoso, un precioso león que suele comportarse como un cachorro dependiendo del momento en el cual te encuentres.

Me pregunto si siempre estaremos juntos en este espacio de paz.

No ha habido guerras tiene unos años, por lo cual tu y yo hemos podido convivir más abiertamente, sin preocuparnos por entrenar excesivamente o por defender nuestros ideales, sin siquiera tener la angustia de que alguno de nosotros podría abandonar este mundo antes que el otro…

He aprendido mucho más de ti, se puede decir que ahora te conozco, se cuando es buen momento de bromear, cuando tu risa deja de ser algo divertido para convertirse en sarcasmo, como tus ojos examinan algo con alegría, la forma en la que tus pupilas se dilatan cuando te sorprendes y se que cuando entrecierras los ojos y enarcas tus cejas si tan solo un poco es porque estás lo suficientemente molesto como para poder golpear a alguien sin remordimientos, incluso, he llegado a identificar sin problemas el momento exacto en el que lanzas hacia atrás tu cabeza y arqueas tu cuerpo para terminar dentro mío.

¿Quién iba a decirlo Aioria? ¿Quién podría haber asegurado que tú y yo alguna vez íbamos a terminar así? ¿Alguna vez imaginaste que dormirías en mi cama así, desnudo, cubierto si solamente con las sábanas o en ocasiones bañado con mi cabello el cual le gusta acomodarse en caprichosas formas a tu cuerpo?

Estoy seguro que hasta el momento, todos nuestros compañeros han aceptado lo nuestro e incluso se alegran por nosotros, a veces me sorprendo al saber que hubo algunos que notaron nuestra mutua atracción desde que éramos unos niños, ¿recuerdas? Yo nunca fui bueno en el entrenamiento físico al cual nos sometían y aunque no renunciaba jamás a las pruebas que me imponían la mayoría de las veces terminaba siendo llevado a cuestas sobre tu espalda, exhausto, quejándome de la crueldad de mi maestro.

Fuimos cercanos desde el día en el cual subiste travieso queriendo atravesar hasta la casa de tu hermano y tropezaste conmigo, haciéndome caer al suelo, lejos de enojarme contigo sonreí, pareciéndome gracioso el rubor de tu cara y ese brillo de disculpa en tus ojos, me pareciste una persona leal, llena de buenos sentimientos, simpaticé contigo desde ese momento y en vez de pelearte y reprenderte tu descuido, te sonreí, tu me pediste disculpas y te presentaste

-Soy Aioria, entreno en la casa de Leo, mi hermano es Aioros el que se encuentra en Sagitario

-Mucho gusto Aioria, yo estaré viviendo aquí en casa de virgo, mi nombre es Shaka… 

Comenzamos a platicar de nuestra familia, de los motivos que nos habían impulsado a pedir el honor de ser poseedores de las armaduras doradas, nos contamos nuestros gustos, lo que no nos gustaba, nuestras experiencias en los pocos días que teníamos de estar entrenando ahí, te sentaste en las escaleras que dividían tu casa de la mía y yo hice lo propio, estuvimos conversando hasta tarde, cuando las estrellas se encendieron en el azul oscuro de la noche y aún así, jugamos a encontrar las constelaciones que nos habían enseñado ya, compartiendo los conocimientos mutuos y aprendiendo un poco más el uno del otro.

Cabe decir que ese día jamás llegaste a la casa de Sagitario.

Luego de eso, subías todos los días, a veces te quedabas, a veces seguías tu camino, pero siempre conversábamos, nos reíamos, nos enojábamos y cuando nos tocó entrenar junto con todos los demás chicos, ninguno de los dos disimulamos siquiera el gusto por trabajar juntos, por estar siempre en los mismos equipos, incluso teníamos chistes propios, que solo sabíamos nosotros y siempre ocultábamos de los demás. Fuimos creciendo poco a poco así, acostumbrados a siempre estar juntos, a reír juntos… incluso… a llorar juntos.

Una noche, cuando teníamos alrededor de 12 años, llegaste a mi casa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me levanté del tapete en el cual estaba sentado, leyendo un libro de aventuras, corrí hacia ti esperando que me dijeras la razón de tu estado de ánimo, el cual no me gustaba para nada, estaba acostumbrado a verte siempre reír, siempre altivo, con esos ojos verdes que demostraban la seguridad que tenías en ti mismo, con esa alegría tan propia de ti. Me partiste el alma cuando me abrazaste, buscando apoyo, el cual di correspondiendo la leve caricia, preocupado por no saber la razón de esas lágrimas que salían sin parar de esas hermosas esmeraldas que adornaban tu cara. Caíste al suelo de pronto, llevándome contigo debido a la fuerza con la cual me tenías asido, fue entonces que lanzaste la razón de tu tristeza a quemarropa, haciéndome abrir con sorpresa mis ojos azules, haciéndome temblar en tus brazos y comenzar a llorar como tu: 

-Mi hermano ha muerto

Fueron tus únicas palabras, las únicas que dijiste esa noche en la cual te quedaste en mi casa, llorando lo que pudiste, sollozando como un niño pequeño al cual se le ha ido su última esperanza… No dijiste nada más ya y te quedaste dormido en mis brazos.

Esa noche fue la más larga de mi vida.

Anteriormente habíamos pasado noches en vela platicando, riendo, viendo películas, entrenando, en campamentos con los otros chicos, pero esta… Esta fue una noche de duelo, noche en la cual supiste que perdiste a todo lo que te quedaba de tu familia, tu dolor se volvió el mío, tus lágrimas se combinaron con las propias, fuimos empáticos en ese sentimiento de ausencia… 

Y esa noche juré que jamás iba a dejarte solo… 

Paso mis dedos de tu rostro a tu pecho, rozándolo si apenas, no tengo la intención de molestarte, estás cansado, ayer fue un duro día de entrenamiento y al final, viniste a mi casa y tuviste las fuerzas necesarias para hacerme tuyo una y otra vez, hasta que fui yo mismo el que te pedí que pararas porque estaba desfalleciente, sonreíste y te burlaste de mi fragilidad, reímos juntos y me prometiste que hoy a la noche me harías lo que quisieras las veces que se te antojaran, aunque me tuvieses que amarrar para ello.

Me conoces tanto también tu a mí que me siento la persona más vulnerable frente a ti, puedes ver a través de mi alma como si fuera un cristal, leerme como un libro abierto, eres el único que reconoce detrás de mi filosófica forma de ser, el que sabes que detrás de esa imagen de perfección y poder, seriedad y sabiduría, hay alguien lleno de errores y temeroso de las demás personas, alguien frágil que se apoya en el que ha sido el mayor pilar de mi vida.

Tu… 

Hemos pasado cosas hermosas, como esa lluvia de estrellas la cual disfrutamos sentados en el techo de tu templo, recargados en las columnas que les dan soporte, cubiertos por una frazada debido al frío de esa noche, porque era invierno. Una a una fueron cayendo las estrellas del cielo, como si fueran simplemente luciérnagas que se hubiesen quedado dormidas en el manto de la noche y de pronto se hubiesen despertado, moviéndose y dirigiéndose hacia la tierra, su lugar natal. Tus ojos verdes brillaban perfectos, llamativos, felices, te agradaba la naturaleza. Yo se muy bien que te gusta estar en armonía con aquello que sientes que es tu origen, ese día no bajamos a dormir al santuario, nos quedamos hablando en ese techo, mirando como poco a poco las estrellas dejaban de caer, confesándonos nuestros miedos, nuestras esperanzas.

Y no todo puede ser perfecto, así como hemos sido felices, hemos tenido nuestras diferencia, peleamos a veces, no somos perfectos, no somos iguales y eso una vez Mu me lo dijo, que no sabía como habíamos estado tanto tiempo juntos si éramos como el agua y el aceite, el día y la noche, y sabes? No está del todo equivocado, tu hiperactividad y fuerza chocan a veces con mi carácter pasivo, tú quieres hacer tanto y yo aguanto tan poco, sin embargo, nunca en nuestras discusiones hemos llegado a herirnos de tal manera que nos quisiéramos separar.

Te veo despertar, sonrío, mientras mis manos suben a tu rostro y lo acaricio con todo el cariño que tengo en mi corazón para ti, te ves sorprendido, observado por mis ojos azules, bañado por mis cabellos rubios. 

-Shaka?- me llamas mientras te incorporas lentamente.

-Te amo- te dije lanzándome contra ti, besándote mientras mis manos curiosas prueban todo tu cuerpo nuevamente

-Shaka? Y esa efusividad?

-Nada… digamos… que pensé en ti mientras dormías…- Te callé con un beso, mientras seguía acariciándote a placer. Si… De todas maneras… Nos faltaban aún unas horas para ir a entrenar.

Y debemos aprovechar nuestra vida al máximo no?  


**Owari**

**By Raike**


End file.
